Will You Kiss It Better?
by Tallie14
Summary: Teresa is overtired and in her office, and Jane has a hangnail. You have to read to find out what happens next! Dun-dun-duh! Dedicated to HermionePotter1990. :


Agent Teresa Lisbon sat in her office, her head resting on her desk, her eye's fluttering as they fought away the onslaught of sleep. 'Just one more form to fill out' she told herself, trying to keep awake long enough to finish. It was already around 4:00am and she hadn't slept the night before, so she, quite literally, couldn't keep her eye's open.

All of a sudden a voice, calling her from outside her office, brought her instantly awake.

"Lisbon!" Jane called a second time, the urgency in his voice obvious. She quickly sat up, a rush of dizziness accompanying the sudden movement.

"What?" she replied worriedly as she got up from the chair, grabbing her gun off her desk just in case something really bad was happening. She practically ran out the door, expecting some horrific scene in front of her, from the way Jane had called her it seemed that way. What she found was her consultant, sitting on the couch…pouting.

"I have a hangnail!" he told her dramatically, holding out the offended finger. Lisbon glared and sighed as she put her un in it's holster.

"Damn it, I thought something bad had happened!" she told him angrily, feeling her tiredness coming back.

"You think me getting a hangnail is a good thing then?" he questioned, an investigative look on his face as he studied her.

"I never said that" she told him, feeling another wave of dizziness some over her, she realized she seriously needed to get some sleep.

"Are you okay Lisbon?" Jane asked, genuine concern on his face as he reached out to steady her, pulling her into a sitting position on the couch beside him.

"Yeah, just tired" she murmured, closing her eyes. She could practically feel Jane studying her as she waited for the dizzy wave to pass, which it did within a few seconds. She stood up slowly, not wanting to get up to fast and end up sitting right back down.

"Lisbon, are you sure your okay, what's keeping you up?" Jane questioned, standing up with her and walking behind her as she made her way back into her office.

"Well, thanks to a certain someone, I always seem to have extra paperwork" she said, a smirk playing at her lips, she always felt a little loopy when she went to long without sleep. It made her feel kind of drunk, which wasn't good when your around Jane.

"I see" he told her, grinning. "About my hangnail?" he added, probably just to bug her, it worked to some effect.

"There are band aid's in the cupboard" she told him, his grin faded slightly, but didn't loose any of it's brightness.

"Your not going to kiss it all better?" he questioned, a playful glimmer in his blue eyes. Teresa laughed, well kind of giggled tiredly…drunkenly.

"Cupboard" she repeated, watching him walk out of the room, a few seconds later he returned, wrapping a band aid around the tip of his finger.

She picked up the last piece of paperwork, holding it up close to her face so she could see it clearly, the worlds seemed a little blurry, her eye's were tired because of sleep deprivation. Jane watched her as she went to quickly put the piece of paper on her desk so she could fill it out, but she moved the paper to fast, causing it to brush against the top of her nose, giving her a paper-cut.

"Ow" she said, more surprised than hurt.

"Let me see" Jane said, walking over to her and looking at her nose. Teresa fiddled nervously under the scrutiny, it felt weird to have someone stare at her nose.

"I'm fine, it just stings a little" she told him, stifling a yawn, she just wanted to get home and go to bed. Jane nodded, and then his face broke out into a mischievous grin, causing Teresa to worry. Then all of the sudden Jane bent over and pecked the end of her nose, causing her to let out a little yelp.

"What the hell Jane!" she demanded, her nose tingling, why in the hell did he do that?

"I kissed it all better!" Jane informed her, causing her to groan angrily.

"Kisses do not make anything better" she protested, he just glanced at her and winked.

"Does your nose feel better?" he asked her, acting like a man who obviously knew the answer…which he did.

"No it doesn't" she told him firmly, even though she already knew he would see through the lie. It wasn't that his kiss fixed it, it was mostly that it hadn't really hurt in the first place.

"My kisses fix you!" he replied, and then grinned at how strange that sentence had sounded, Teresa was not amused.

"Your insufferable, get out of my office" Lisbon told him, pointing towards the door, Jane complied with only a little complaint, he seemed to realize that she needed to get home and go to bed before she fell asleep on her feet.

As Teresa finished shoeing him out of her office she looked back at her desk and brought a hand up to touch her nose, which was still tingling.

'god forbid I get chapped lips' she thought to herself with a smile, before realizing what she had just thought.

"I need sleep" she muttered, shaking her head to rid it of thoughts of a certain blond haired man, who once again stood in the door way, watching her with a caring, yet knowing smile.

* * *

A/N - Dedicated to HermionePotter1990 who inspired the idea by doing something…I'm not sure what though.


End file.
